


The Weather and the Stars

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Vex and Percy wake up in the middle of the night to their daughter in tears from the storm.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" de Rolo III & Vesper Elaina de Rolo | Percy and Vex'ahlia's Daughter, Vesper Elaina de Rolo | Percy and Vex'ahlia's Child & Vex'ahlia
Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Weather and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen I wrote this while I was supposed to be in class so please excuse any mistake.

Vex wakes up in the middle of the night, curled up in her husband’s arms. The sound of pounding rain echoes against the roof and occasionally a loud boom of thunder shakes the room. She looks around their room. The fire in the hearth is nearly burned to embers, but under the thick blankets and with percy beside her, she’s not cold. At first, she’s not sure what’s woken her, she’s usually a fairly heavy sleeper, but then she sees their bedroom door open slightly with a creak. 

Vex sits up immediately, they’ve been attacked too many times in the night for her not to be vigilant. She reaches out to wake Percy, but she slowly retracters her hand because stepping inside from the hallway is a little girl with black hair, holding a stuffed bear close to her chest, her eyes are big and her cheeks are wet with tears. 

“Mama?” Vesper asks. Vex can barely hear her over the rain pounding against the windows. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Vex says, reaching an arm out to her daughter. The little girl is instantly at her mother’s bedside and Vex wastes no time in lifting her onto the bed. At the shift in weight, Percy groans and sits up, rubbing his head. He blinks blearily in the darkness, sometimes it’s easy for Vex to forget that he can't see in the dark like she can. 

“Everything alright, darling?” He asks, his voice cracking from sleep. 

Vex nods and pulls Vesper in her lap, “We have a little guest.” 

“Do we?” Percy sits up and leans against the headboard. When he sees his daughter’s tears, he frowns and brushes some hair out of her face. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s loud.” Vesper tells them, burying her head against the stuffed bear. The thunder booms again and Vesper flinches, a small whimper escaping her lips as she hides her head against Vex’s chest. 

“Oh,” Vex wraps her into a hug, “it’s alright, darling. I know it’s scary.” 

Percy moves closer, putting an arm around his wife and daughter. Vesper looks up at him with big, tearful eyes and he feels something tighten in his chest. She looks so much like his little siblings as they begged to spend the night in his room when there were storms outside. At the time he had just rolled over and told them to go bother one of their other siblings. He regrets that so much now, what had stopped him from comforting them and hugging them close? 

He will not make the same mistake with Vesper. 

Percy leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Vesper’s head, “What can we do?” 

“Make it stop?” 

It’s such a childlike plea, that Vex smiles. “I wish we could, darling, but only your Aunt Keyleth has that power.” Vex sighs and makes eye contact with Percy. It seems that neither of them quite know what to do. They know their daughter well enough to know that putting her back to bed won’t help anything. While she’s thinking, thunder booms again, Vesper jumps again. 

That gives Vex an idea. “Do you think it would make it less scary if you knew it was coming?” 

Vesper looks up at her mother with wide eyes. “How?”

“Well,” Vex looks out the window. “When you see the lightning, all you have to do is count the seconds until you hear the thunder. It’ll still be scary the first time, but then you’ll know how far away the storm is, yeah?” Vesper nods. “And from there we can tell if it’s getting further away or not and we can predict when we’ll hear the thunder. Do you want to try it?”

Vesper nods and climbs out of her mother’s lap and into her father’s to get a better view out the window. The family patiently looks out the window and finally the lightning flashes. Vex and Vesper begin to count out loud, Vex making sure to keep even seconds. 

When they reach eight seconds, thunderclaps. Vesper flinches against Percy’s chest and he gently rubs her arms to soothe her. 

They count again when the next light flashes, seven seconds this time. 

“See?” Vex smiles at Vesper. “Now we know when to expect the thunder, it’s not as scary right?” Vesper nods. “The storm is getting closer and then it will pass.”

“Promise?” Vesper looks between her parents. 

Percy smiles, “Promise. Do you think you can get to sleep?” Vesper nods. 

Percy and Vex lay back down, Vesper in between them. She faces Vex and the window. Percy pulls the blankets up over them and nestles in, reaching his arm over Vesper to Vex. Over her head, Vex and Percy make fond eye contact. As they close their eyes to go to sleep, the sound of Vesper softly counting to herself fills the room. 

It takes Vex a while to go back to sleep. Once Percy and Vesper are back asleep, she lets herself think about a stormy night in Bryorden. She remembers being about Vesper’s age when Vax woke up in the middle of the night, shaking from the loud noises and light flashing. Vex had grabbed his hand and taken him to their mother’s room. Elania had let them up on her bed. She thinks about being safely tucked under her mother’s arm, Vax’s hand in her’s as Elania quietly counted the second between the flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. 

Vex is pulled from her thoughts by Percy’s thumb rubbing against her side. She looks over to see him still awake, watching her with concern. 

“You okay?” He mouths. Vex nods, taking a long deep breath. She closes her eyes and lets the storm lull her to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
